omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcanthet
Character Synopsis Malcanthet is a Demon Lord and is also known as the Queen of Succubi in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Malcanthet was among the first of the succubi to come into being in the Abyss. She obtained her current title after years of waging wars and committing savage betrayals upon her fellow "sister" succubi and former paramours. As a result of her ruthless climb to the top, she has cultivated a long list of enemies, which includes Graz'zt, Yeenoghu, and Baphomet. She resides in the 570th layer of the Abyss, of which was a disgusting layer of "heaving and shuddering flesh" until Malcanthet transformed it into a verdant paradise Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Dungeons & Dragons Name: Malcanthet Gender: Female Age: At least 2,000 years (Has held the title of Queen Succubi for this long according to statemens and descriptions regarding Malcanthet) Classification: Queen of the Succubi, Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Aura (Her presence passively creates a lustful aura that corrupts a target), Percpetion Manipulation (Is always perceived as beautiful or attractive. Appears differently to those who view her), Mind Manipulation (Merely gazing upon Malcanthet in the eye will put an opponet under her trance, of which does not wear off overtime), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and even destroying souls with minimal effort), Probability Manipulation (Her changes of attacking will always be higher than the opponet), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Capable of surviving both physical and spiritual erasure), Reality Warping, Telepathy, Attack Reflection (Can turn attacks back on the caster), Conceptual Manipulation (Conceptually wields lust and desire), Astral Projection, Power Nullification (With greater dispell magic), Shapeshifting, Life-force Absorption (Can drain the life-force out of an opponet and heal herself in the process), Non-Corporeal (Her form is made up of nothing but lust in it's rawest and purest form), Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Power Bestowal, Poison Manipulation (Said poison can bypass resistance to Poison), Acausality (Non-Lineariy), Status Effect Inducement (Anyone "killed" by lovers lash will seem to be frozen in time, but in actuality is perfectly aware of surroundings but incapable of action indefinitely), Non-Physical Interaction, Space-Time Manipulation. Resistances to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Even lesser demon's can manipulate the Space-Time layers contained within The Abyss. While Malcanthet isn't the strongest Demon Lord, she should be far beyond the basic demons. Furthermore, she can combat other demons without struggling) 'Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can defeat other demons in combat, who themselves can manipulate layers that are Space-Time Continuums among an infinite number) 'Durability: Universe level+ (Can survive the attacks of other demon lords) Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Unknown. With her magic, she has Multiversal+ 'range (Malcanthet can effect the multiverse, of which is infinite through her magic and influence) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary genius. Possesses an intelligence rating of 26, where genius is considered to be a value of 17, and she can outsmart other demon lords. However, she is considerably less intelligent than Vecna. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Succubi Powers: '''With a kiss of her lips, an embrace in her arms, or something more intimate, Malcanthet could drain the life energy of a mortal who lacked stamina, weakening them in every aspect. For mortals who were unwilling, and perhaps those who were willing, the succubus would have to grapple him or her in order to lay their kiss somewhere. Moreover, as with a suggestion spell, the kiss made the victim desire another kiss, if they could not summon the willpower to resist, so they inevitably and willingly gave up their energy to the succubus. To aid their efforts, a succubus could shape change into any humanoid form, as small as a halfling or tall as a human. They could maintain this appearance indefinitely, and it granted them skill in disguise. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hasbro Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulators Category:Queens Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Poison Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Astral Projectors Category:Time Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 2